


it's the end of the world as we know it

by tsunwalker



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: because ugh canon is stupid to my empress, slight au as well, slight reference to abuse i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunwalker/pseuds/tsunwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the world's gone to hell, be my queen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the end of the world as we know it

**Author's Note:**

> basically my take on why minerva is no where to be found when the dragons show up.

                                                                Everything was a mess.

She had lost.

                                            ~~ **L o s t** _ **.**_~~

And not just that, the guild she had fought for, the one she had helped her father build into a power, had fallen from grace.  No, there was no way that Minerva Orland could allow others to see her in such a state, with her clothes shredded and gloves just barely covering the scars she hid.  Lightning had an effect on cloth, after all, and she had her pride.

Keeping to the sides, Minerva winced at the sound of celebration filling the city.  Instead of joy, anger filled her heart, anger at both herself and the boy she had put her faith in for victory.  To top it all off, the little wannabe catgirl had managed to get her hands on Lector, so Sting would get his reward for doing absolutely nothing to earn it.

One had to earn such things, that was what she had been taught.

It sickened her to know that he wouldn’t have to suffer for breaking her trust, to the point where she could feel her stomach turning.  Or was that just a reaction to the knowledge of how her father would react to her own abysmal performance?

                                                                                   There was only so much she could do.

She was still human, despite the monster of a man who had sired her.

Falling more than striding into her room, Minerva reached for the closet, pulling off her shredded gloves in order to replace them.  Some control, that was what she needed, in order to keep her head.  Anything to keep from letting anyone else see just how fragile she could be.

                                                       ”Minerva.”

The sound of her name startled the tigress, and she whirled around, arms pressed to her chest, searching for the speaker.  A man, with long white hair and black bangs, stood beside her bed, setting down the book she had been reading the night before.  Familiar, and yet she failed to place him in her memory.  ”Who are you?!” she demanded, any polite façade gone due to her own frustration.  ”How did you get here?  Get out!”

The gaze was steady, even as he glanced out the window at the falling sun.  ”There isn’t much time, I need to be elsewhere soon.”  Turning back, she watched him step forward, moving closer to her.  Fingers reached up, and Minerva hated how she flinched at the touch of his hand brushing against a bruise.  ”I know it’s mad, but if I go to hell, would you come with me, or just leave?”

                         And if that didn’t make any sense.

As if he sensed her confusion, the man shook his head, a soft smile on his lips.  ”Nevermind.  Danger is coming, Minerva, and you need to get out of here.  I don’t know if I’ll be able to protect you.  Not from ten thousand dragons.”

"Why should I believe you?" she replied, hating how hesitant she sounded.  But, yet, the question stood.  He was a stranger, and could be working to humiliate her.

nstead of answering, he lowered his hand, brushing against the bare skin of her arms.  As if he knew of the pain inscribed on the flesh there.  ”You’re angry now, with Sting.  He betrayed your trust.”  His sole red eye raised, meeting hers evenly.  ”I will not do as he has done.  Ever.”

For some reason, and she would question it later, Minerva couldn’t help but believe him.  But  _trust_  him.  ”Right…”  Stepping away, he lowered his head, a sign of respect that meant so much.  Still, she had one more question.  ”Why me?”  After everything, why her?

The smirk remained in her mind, even after he had melted away into the shadows.

                                                                            “ **Because every king needs his queen.** ”


End file.
